Blind Date
by MissMinoriN
Summary: AU fanfic. Asuka in a blind date. What could possibly go wrong, right?
1. First Part

"A blind date?"

A woman in her early twenties, with a fiery long hair and blue eyes asked her brunette friend, same age as her, who excitedly delivered her the news.

"Yes. You'll go right? It's not like you have a boyfriend right now, do you?"

"I don't. But, really Hikari, another blind date? Why do you keep on giving out my name to desperate guys? Is it your sister's friend again? Or your boyfriend's?"

She definitely is a stunning and beautiful woman, and the right age to be with someone special yet it seems like she's not interested in dating anyone. She's been with a few relationships before but unfortunately it never lasted long enough.

"The latter. Please, Asuka? If you didn't like it, I won't force you on blind dates anymore. Promise, this'll be the last. And, if by sheer fate you'll find the right one through this date, girl, thank the heavens! Plus, you'll owe me big time."

Hikari's been a great best friend since, well, feels like it's really been a long period of time. Actually, they've been together since childhood. More than friends, they treat each other as sisters and it's really hard to decline her offer when she's talking about blind dates, she's way too persistent. She does trust her, a lot. Otherwise, she, without a doubt, won't go if not for her best gal. Asuka's rest assured that Hikari did a thorough research on the guy before agreeing on setting a blind date.

She heavily sighed before softly patting her friend's left shoulder.

"Fine. Fine. Last?" She asked her as Hikari's eyes lit up and she nodded with much delight. Asuka could only force a smile.

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._O.N.E.**

* * *

_Crap. I am so damn late._

She inwardly cursed while impatiently tapping her purse with her forefinger. It's not like she's highly anticipating this blind date, but heavy traffic simply makes her go gaga.

_Why, its not even a weekday._

"I think there has been an accident." The cab driver suddenly blurted out as if answering her silent question.

"What do you think? Will it take quite some time?" She asked him after checking the time in her wrist watch.

"Probably, but i'm not sure for how long. Would you mind if I check what's happening?"

_Geez. I'm 45 minutes late already._

"No, it's okay. I think I can manage from here." She handed him cash and got out of the cab.

She, again, checked her watch, an hour had passed. Asuka looked down at her high-heeled shoes and poor little feet. Tired and slightly annoyed, she breathed out heavily and murmured words only she could hear, "This is a jinx. Will it get any worse than this."

_Maybe I should just go home and apologize. It's not like i'm obliged to meet him though Hikari's going to be upset._

She stood there for a minute or two, gathering her thoughts and before she could finally decide on what to do her phone vibrated.

"Yes, Hikari?"

She stepped on the side and leaned against a wall.

"Asuka! Are you there now?"

_Shit. Fast, lie._

"Ah. Five more minutes and i'll be there. What is it? Do you need anything?"

"Nothing. It's just that Touji called that he'll be home late because there's an accident. I, then, remembered you thinking you might have been caught in the same situation. I know you, you're impatient. So, I was about to tell you that you could go home for now and we'll just re-sched."

"Actually, I'm-"

"But it's good to know you're almost there. Thanks and have fun! Love you."

"Ah! Hikari! Wait!"

*Silence*

Asuka was left dumb-founded as she stared blankly at her phone and mouthed a good few words, "Hikari. Hung. Up." And she continued her journey.

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._T.W.O.**

* * *

"Good evening, Miss. Reservation?" A tired Asuka slowly nodded to a puzzled receptionist.

"May I ask, under what name?" She asked and Asuka snapped out of her own little world while shouting, "Stupid!"

It gave the receptionist a shock as she quickly apologized and whispered something like, "I didn't say anything rude, right?"

Asuka realized what she said, covered her mouth and apologized to her as well. "I'm really sorry. Hehe. It's not you, really. Ah.. Could you wait for a minute, I need to call my friend."

The receptionist genuinely smiled as Asuka turned around and grabbed her phone inside her purse to call Hikari.

_How could she possibly forgot to tell me the name of my date! Hikari... My, my._

The receptionist patiently waited for her. Asuka looked back at her and gave her an apologetic and wait for another minute look.

_Hikari! Gee. Why won't you answer at crucial situations like this!_

After several attempts and losing a lot of patience, Asuka went back on speaking with the receptionist. "I'm sorry, I couldn't reach her. By chance, could you just tell me the number of reservations for the night? By males."

She never felt dead-tired, miserable and dumb before. With a desire to get by the night, she'll do anything and won't come back to this restaurant, ever. Before blinking twice, the bewildered receptionist just nodded.

"S-sure. I'll see what I can do Miss. Please wait."

"Thank you so much." Asuka bowed her head in a shy manner. After five minutes, which felt like forever, the receptionist came back.

"Miss? We have 10 reservations for the night. 5 are from males. 4 of them are with someone already, so only one is left and he's been sitting there for an hour now."

_Bingo!_

"I think that's him!" Asuka's face suddenly lit up and she all of a sudden wore a sweet smile before tightly holding the hands of the receptionist.

"Thank God! I am so, sooo thanking God right now. Ha Ha Ha!" Asuka, who looked like she's lost it, shook the hands of the amused receptionist.

"Hehe. Yeah." The receptionist, who doesn't know how to respond, could only agree to the woman before her. "I'll accompany you to the table now, if I may?"

With a snap of a finger, she released her, fixed her hair and nodded. While on their way, Asuka even asked her if she still looked good and the receptionist answered that she actually looked great, whilst smiling serenely.

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._T.H.R.E.E.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry I'm more than an hour late."

Sitting across the man sitting on the table, she hazily eyed him for a brief moment before flashing him her sweetest FAKE smile.

_He looks... plain._

A dark haired guy was sitting quietly across her and probably patiently waiting for her. There's nothing special in his looks but he isn't bad looking either. Just not striking though.

"By the way, I'm your date, Asuka Langley Soryu. And you're?"

She continued on dismissing the questioning look he's throwing her.

_Is he mad because I'm super late?_

Asuka cleared her throat. She forced a smile whilst mirroring the expression of the man sitting across her. He chuckled which made her more bewildered.

_Crazy date I got here._

Finally, the man shook her hand, "I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"Well... Hi Shinji. Shinji Ikari." She squeezed his hand quite hard. It made him chuckle a bit more.

_Isn't he a bit rude? I can't believe it. _

"Is there... anything funny Shinji? Shinji Ikari?" But that question just made him more entertained. He couldn't hold it in, he exploded in laughter. Astonished and unable to comprehend on what's happening to his date, she only stared at him, a pair of wide eyes and mouth slightly open. He wiped the tear away from his eye and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're one interesting woman and just call me Shinji, please." He stood up, walked to her side and bowed 90 degrees before saying sorry once more. "I really am sorry. That was rude of me"

Noticing that other people were looking intently at the scene before them, others started to exchange whispers as well, Asuka felt shy and waved her arms, pretending that it wasn't a big deal.

"Hehe. It's okay, it's okay. Please go back to your seat. People are looking at us." She nervously and awkwardly smiled at the crowd. He did what she told him and everything's back to normal like nothing happened. Not Asuka though, she never felt agitated and much ashamed. Right at that moment, all she wanted was to disappear.

"Thank you." It was full of sarcasm. He was... a complete opposite of what he appears to be.

_Who would've thought that this plain, boring man could be such a pain in the ass. To think that this will happen during our first meeting._

She sighed, he smirked, the night went on.

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._F.O.U.R.**

* * *

"Why go on blind dates anyway?"

"Excuse me?" She stopped on cutting a portion of the roast beef, dropped the utensils and switched her attention to him.

_Where the hell did he get that question? Did Hikari's man force him to do this blind date too? I see. So, we're stuck with each other because of our pals. Great, just great._

"I mean, you're beautiful. You'll find a decent man in no time. Aren't you scared to meet a jerk?"

_I just did._

He raised a brow. "Did you say anything?"

_Shit. Did I think out loud?_

Ásuka abruptly shook her head. "I didn't, might be your imagination. Thanks for the compliment but aren't you on the same boat?"

"I am?" He asked her with a tone full of curiosity.

"Don't tell me you're taken and still..." She threw him a dirty look while wearing an expression of disgust. He quickly waved his arms.

"Ha! No. I'm not." Their convo continued. Asking about simple things like job, favorites and others. Surprisingly, Asuka enjoyed their simple convo and managed to laugh from some of his stories.

_He's not that bad._

Grabbing the napkin and briskly wiping his mouth, he called the waiter for the bill.

"Finish your meal, we'll get out of here."

_Did he just order me?_

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._F.I.V.E.**

* * *

"Thank you for the meal. It's nice meeting you. Have a nice night." Asuka bowed and was about to spin around while wearing a serene smile on her face thanking the heavens it still ended well.

"What? You're already going home?" She faced him again, clutching her purse, staring deeply into his eyes. They're both lost in each other's gazes, unable to speak for a moment, not blinking even once.

_If you look at him really closely, he's pretty good-looking. Crap. What the hell am I saying!_

She broke the eye contact first, she suddenly felt a hint of heat on her face. She ignored it and shifted her attention to the watch on her wrist.

"It's still early. You sure you wanna go home now?" He asked her again.

"Yeah?"

_Does he need something? Wonder what this man's thinking._

"Don't go."

"Huh?"

Shinji stepped closer.. and closer... and closer until their distance was just an inch or two. She's wearing a pretty high shoes and he's not that tall so if she looked straight ahead they'll end up standing face to face, literally. This made Asuka uneasy, she looked away.

"I said don't go." He softly whispered. She felt his breath brushed against the strands of her bangs.

_What is he doing, seriously._

"I'll go whenever I want to." Asuka stepped a couple of inches back, brushing her bangs slightly, feeling the warmth from what he just did.

"Haha. Please? Go home later." He began to close the distance between them for the second time but this time she started to take steps back. Shinji continued to advance towards her and she continued to back away.

"Why? And what are you doing?"

He's not responding to her questions and kept on doing what he's doing.

"Hey! Shinji? Shinji Ikari! Stop!"

He kept quiet and she kept on stepping backwards when she almost tripped upon stepping in a rock. Good thing he immediately caught her before she completely fall.

"Are you okay, Soryu-san?" Being hugged tightly by a man she just met a few hours ago, Asuka could sense the heat enveloping her entire body, the loud beating of her heart and slightly flushed face.

"Wa! That scared me!" With two arms still tightly covering her body, she still managed to slightly move back and poked his chest with her index finger. "This is completely your fault!"

"Haha! I'm sorry. But I did caught you on time. You're welcome?" Shinji was unsure but he can't find a reason to release her. He's not a pervert, yes, he just... liked the feeling of her against him. Man, that still sounded perverted. That's what he thought.

"Hmp! Like I would thank you for something that was entirely your fault. And you could release me now. Perv." But he didn't do what she told him this time.

"I'm not a pervert." He said while looking down at her flushed face. That brought a smile on his lips.

"Then, let me go! Right. Now." She glared at his smiling face.

_Fudge. He's liking it._

"And if I don't want to?" He teasingly asked her.

"You flirt... I'll scream pervert. You wouldn't want that, right? Who's embracing his date on their first meeting anyway" She declared as she started to move and struggle against his embrace.

"Ahm... Me? Like you would really scream. Hahaha."

"Oh really?" Asuka took a deep breath and then...

"PEEEEERVEEEE-"

"HEY!" He instantly covered her mouth with his right hand. "What the heck Asuka, don't make a scene." But Asuka ignored him and continued to shout against his palm. "Asuka! People are now looking. This is embarrassing Aren't we attracting way too much attention from the crowd today?"

She wanted to push him hard but he's too strong. Asuka kept on struggling meekly as Shinji explained things to the puzzled passersby. "She's okay... He he. Just an asthma attack."

Noticing that the woman stopped from her crazy little freaked-out moment, he removed his right hand away from her mouth. She gave him a super death glare. "Really, Shinji? Asthma?"

"Hahaha! You're definitely the cutest Asuka-sama." At last, he released her. Asuka who showed a hint of blush on her face never ceased on glaring at him while fixing her coat and hair. "Shut up, you creep."

"What? I'm creepy? Haha! Well, sorry." He softly chuckled before brushing away a few strands of hair away from her face. She's about to say something when something from her purse vibrated.

"Hikari? Yes?" They moved aside as Asuka answered the call.

"Asuka! Where are you?"

"Huh? I'm with my date. Why? I'm going home now anyways so wait for me, okay?" She looked at him as she said those words. He mouthed the words, No, you won't, she clenched her left fist before bringing it up to her left cheek. She lightly pushed the skin downward and stuck her tongue out. He silently laughed and mouthed the word cute. A small smile formed on her lips, he may be a bit immature but it sure was fun being with him.

"Date? You crazy woman. You didn't receive my voice mail? Your date didn't make it. Where the hell are you, really?"

"Wait Hikari. I'm not buying it. Is this a joke? I'm with him right now! Shinji Ikari? Isn't he the one I'm supposed to meet?" Asuka faced Shinji with a questioning look but Shinji only mirrored her, he mouthed what is it? Asuka mouthed I'm confused, I don't know.

"Eh? Shin what? Your date is Kensuke Aida! I forgot to tell you the name."

"Oh Hikari. You gotta be kidding. There's only one reservation left in that restaurant and it's by Shinji. You can't trick me. Hah!"

"I'm not! Gosh. And. I also forgot to tell you that the reservation is under my name."

"What the! Is that even possible? Oh please. This is. Crap. I'll call you again." This time a troubled and shocked Asuka hung up.

"Shit."

"What?" Shinji asked her and went beside a stunned Asuka. "Hi?"

"Hello, stranger."

* * *

t.b.c.


	2. Second Part

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._S.I.X.**

* * *

"Sorry. I was mistaken. But. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You casted a spell on me. I was mesmerized, big time."

"HEY!"

"Hahaha. You don't believe me?"

"No. You dummy."

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going straight home. You're not even my official date. You fooled me, big time." She lightly poked his chest while pouting. They stayed on that alley not far from the restaurant, were having a random conversation, and were unknowingly comfortable with each other's company.

"Believe me, it was unintentional. Just thought, why not go along? You don't look like someone who's up to something weird anyways." He retorted with his hands resting inside his pockets.

"You do!" She exclaimed upon crossing her arms and continued, "With all honesty, I thought you're such a bore the moment I sat across you. Gosh, you're attitude shows otherwise."

"Aha! Sooo, you're having a good time? Being with me? Hmm?" He then moved closely to her and started pushing Asuka's right shoulder with his left one. "Admit it... Asuka-san..."

"Ah! Stop it! Really.. This guy. Aren't you being way too narcissistic? I said. Stop! Tsk." Shinji continued, ignoring her grumbles. Asuka, who looked like she was a bit pissed but wasn't doing anything to move away, anyway, was actually smiling inwardly, slightly enjoying his playful actions.

"Hmm?"

"Stop this, now."

"What?"

"Oh please."

"Push... Push..."

"STOP!"

And he did.

"Finally."

"Ne, let's skate." Asuka spun around to see where Shinji was looking.

_Ice Skating?_

"How many times do I have to repeat it, I have to... GO. HOME. NOW."

"And how many times do I have to tell you, NO. YOU. WONT. You can, later." Shinji then encircled her tiny waist with his right arm, pulling her closer to him. "Stay."

Utterly surprised from what happened, Asuka just stared back at him, and was unable to do anything. When..

*Vibrate...

"Is that your heart? Beating faster because of my... loving gaze?"

"Huuuuuuh? For real! Can I puke? At your face? Please?"

"Go on, go on." He said before playfully bringing his grinning face close to hers as Asuka backed away hers.

"Hey. Tsk. Its my phone. Probably my friend again." Shinji let her go and she answered her phone.

"See? I'm right. Hey Hikari..."

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._S.E.V.E.N.**

* * *

"Good Ev- Oh. You're back Miss. Did you left something?"

Asuka went back to the restaurant. Just a while ago, Hikari called her saying that her _real_ blind date still wished to meet her and because the night's still young, she agreed. One way to avoid _him_ as well.

"Uh, no. I'm here for another reservation." She smiled at the receptionist who kept on giving her questioning looks. The receptionist leaned in and whispered something she doesn't expect.

"Not that I really care, are you cheating?"

"Ha ha ha." She forced a grim laugh. "No. It's not like that. Oh, under the name Hikari Horaki please." To avoid the awkward atmosphere, Asuka checked the time instead. The receptionist on the other hand was busy looking at the list.

_8:36_

"This way please."

Asuka was being guided, again, to a table where she'll meet her official date. Wishing, again, that everything will end up just fine.

"Where is he?"

"Probably in the bathroom? I'll leave now. Have a good time." The receptionist left after winking at her. She mouthed thanks, sat down and waited for her real date.

"Rei Ayanami?" Asuka looked up to see a pair of red eyes looking at her. She looked around her as if he's not directly talking to her. She pointed a finger at her chest, silently asking if he's referring to her. The guy who's as pale as snow nodded and sweetly smiled at her.

_Angel-san?_

Due to lack of words, she could only look at him as he take a seat in front of her.

_He's dazzling..._

"I'm Kaworu Nagisa. I'm sorry I'm late, I have to attend this something in somewhere with someone so, yeah."

"Hmmm.." She unknowingly nodded, dreamily staring at him.

_That didn't make sense at all... but who cares._

"Oh, wait!" Asuka snapped. "Kaworu? You aren't Kensuke?" He shook his head.

_Damn._

"Sorry. You're handsome, okay?" He confidently smirked, wearing a look that says I know right. "But I already have a date, so, if you don't mind..."

He blinked. "So, you're not Rei?"

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu and not Rei whoever she is."

"Soryu-san! Asuka Langley Soryu-san?"

"Mhmm. Yes, I am." Asuka nodded. After a second, she realized that it wasn't Kaworu. She raised a brow while Kaworu shrugged his shoulders. They both turned their heads to look at the owner of the loud voice.

"Oh my... Don't tell me..." A rather geeky guy was approaching them. He's wearing a tuxedo, a big pair of glasses and he has a fair amount of freckles on his cheeks. He fixed his tie and glasses as he walked towards them.

"Is he?" He asked her with a worried tone.

"I.. hope not." Asuka bluntly answered. Kaworu chuckled. They continued to look at him which sort of bothered him. Asuka rested her chin at the back of her right hand while her right arm is resting on the table.

"He's even wearing... a tux? Wow." Kaworu commented.

"Yeah." Asuka agreed. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You're so out of his league." He added, Asuka nodded, wide-eyed, mouthing I know riiiight..

"Ahm.. A-are you Soryu-san?" Kensuke asked while looking down at her. He looked nervous.

"No. He is." Asuka pointed Kaworu who was frozen and shocked.

"HUH?"

"HUH?"

The two guys both exclaimed. Asuka, on the other hand, laughed uncontrollably, like there's no tomorrow.

"I was just kidding, obviously. Crazy guys."

"He he he he..." Kensuke nervously and awkwardly laughed. Asuka and Kaworu both wore a he is so weird look. Kensuke scratched his head when all of a sudden a waiter passed behind him. His elbow hit the glass of water and it fell on Asuka, wetting her top and skirt.

"WHAT THE!"

"AAAH! SORRY!"

"M-my apologies, Ma'am. I'll just get something to clean this mess." The waiter stuttered before hurriedly leaving.

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._E.I.G.H.T.**

* * *

Kensuke quickly grabbed a hanky from his pocket and used it to wipe the water from Asuka's clothes.

"What do you think you're doing! Don't touch me!" Asuka stood up, she looked at her now wet clothes, mouth hanged open. "Unbelievable."

"I didn't mean to. Sorry. Really, sorry." He tried to wipe her top.

"Where do you think you're touching!" She pushed his hand off her. Kaworu, who doesn't know what to do in the situation before him stayed silent, shocked and confused.

"Hands off her, perv." Kaworu spun his head, in search for the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

"Shinji? What are you doing here?" Asuka suddenly calmed down upon seeing him. Shinji didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on the man beside Asuka, holding a hanky and shaking.

"Who are you?" Shinji was standing face to face with a scared Kensuke.

"I- I- I'm... Ehem! I'm..."

"He's my date." Asuka blurted out. Shinji finally take notice of her and asked, "Then who is he?" He transferred his glare to the red-eyed man who's quietly sitting and watching the scene at the former peaceful restaurant. Kaworu gulped, hard.

Asuka then explained. "He's mistaken me for someone else."

"A-and Y-you? Who a-are you?" Shinji went back on glaring at Kensuke. Asuka's about to answer, "He's-" But Shinji cut her off. "I'm hers. And she's mine."

"HUH?" Asuka retorted.

"That doesn't make sense." Kaworu thought out loud enough for Shinji to hear.

"Oy! Am I talking to you?" Shinji shouted at Kaworu and he shook his head saying he didn't say anything.

_What the freak is happening. This is getting out of control._

Asuka who's starting to get a headache from the unexpected event and doesn't know a thing on how to stop it. Shinji who caught a glimpse of Asuka's worried expression pushed Kensuke away from her and went to check on her.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything weird?" Asuka shook her head and went to ask him again, "What are you doing here?"

Shinji smiled. "You forgot something."

Asuka blinked twice. "I diiiid?" She searched for her purse, it's on the table and that's the only valuable thing that's been with her throughout the night, as far as she could remember. "I don't think I do. What is it?"

"Me."

"Ehhhhh!"

"Ehhhhh!"

"Ehhhhh!"

Three voices blurted out in unison.

"This guy sure loves to spit out nonsensical stuffs." Kaworu's thoughts were clearly heard, again.

"Will you zip that mouth up!" Kaworu looked down to avoid any further fights with a hot-blooded raven-haired man.

"Kaworu? Is that you, baby?" Who is it this time, he thought and was fairly shocked to know where the voice came from.

"Misato? Why are you here?"

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._N.I.N.E.**

* * *

"And why are you? I mean, what are you doing here?"

A woman in her early forties joined in the scene. She has a long, purple hair and a voluptuous body.

"Your son thought that my woman was his date." Shinji butt in.

"EXCUSE ME?" The woman answered back. Kaworu finally stood up, grabbed Misato to prevent her from attacking Shinji.

"Oh, didn't you call him baby just a while ago? I thought... Hmm.. I see. Sorry for that." Shinji carelessly continued. Misato's face flushed a pure crimson.

"Why, you... How dare you speak to me like that!"

"PLEASE STOP!" All heads turned to look at an angry yet confused and slightly disturbed Kensuke, stunned with his studden outburst. "What do you think you're doing, people? You're butchering my supposed to be romantic date!"

"Ehem! Ulgk ~ Really? Romantic?" Asuka whispered with a tone of pure disgust. Shinji was about to speak but Kensuke noticed it so he points a finger at him, using all of his guts praying for his dear life he won't do anything at his bold action.

"NO! Don't say a word mister. I don't know who you really are but I don't believe it when you said Soryu-san is yours and you are hers! That's... ahm.. ab.. ab.." He just couldn't finish his sentence when a pair of dark blue eyes were glaring back at him.

"Absurd? Abnormal? What is it that you want to say?" Shinji said whilst crossing his arms. Kensuke gulped real hard and suddenly shouted. "WHATEVER! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE! RIGHT NOW!"

"He is sooo losing it." Kaworu said, still holding a now puzzled Misato.

"Who is him? When? Where?" Misato calmly asked.

"I can't believe Hikari would let me meet this guy." Asuka softly stated.

"Thanking God you found me, huh?" Shinji said as he playfully nudge her and Asuka mouthed .

"What is happening? Why are you making such a scene at this peaceful restaurant? Look. Everyone's looking at you." A man suddenly came up to them and courageously tried to stop their mini fight. They failed to notice the people around them who were silently watching with worries and scared faces and the staffs who were fairly scared to mix-in.

"He started it, Blaim it on him." Shinji pointed a finger at a dismayed Kensuke who shook his head at the man. "Really. He just came up to us and started shouting, we don't even know what's his problem. He's one crazy guy. Right?" Kaworu and Misato just nodded.

Asuka on the other hand quite pitied him and elbowed Shinji. "Hey."

"It's okay. He's going to alright." Shinji tapped her shoulder.

"Come, let's hear your problem and settle this." The man grabbed Kensuke away from Asuka and the others.

"WAA! Let me go! Who are you? Why? I didn't do anything! SORYU-SAAAAN!" Kensuke twisted his head with all his might to look at Asuka who didn't know what to do and could only feel sorry for him.

"Don't you know who I am! I'm a.. a manager of a famous company!" Kensuke attempted to escape but the man was holding him still, dragging him out of the restaurant.

"Sshhh. I'm just the owner of this place. Its okay. Its okay. And I don't who you are. Let's get to know each other, real well." The man grinned at a grimmed Kensuke who continued to scream. "No! Help! Somebody. This is not entirely my fault!"

"Poor him." Asuka who totally forgot about her wet clothes felt kind of bad from what happened to her supposed to be romantic date.

"Serves him right. He's about to steal you from me. And why are you wet?" Shinji turned to face her. Asuka's eyes widened, early events returned. "Yeah. Serves him right." She all of a sudden agreed.

"Hmm. Let's go. We need to get those wet clothes off you."

"That sounded dirty." Misato butt in.

Shinji surprisingly didn't answer back and just said his farewell to the two strangers with them. At that point, Asuka's wet clothes was his high priority. "Whatever woman. We need to leave you two lovebirds now. Spend the hottest night, ever. Laters." With that he waved goodbye at a stoned Misato and Kaworu, grabbed Asuka's hand and exited the restaurant.

"Ok. Time to spend our hottest night Misa-chan."

"Ever. Hottest night ever, baby."

* * *

t.b.c.

**NapalmInTheRain: **Haha. He is. I wanted to make him real different from his usual self. He's totally OOC but this is an alternate universe fic so yeah, no emo moments for our Baka-Shinji this time.

**miguelangel:** Weird in a good or bad way? :)) It'll get weirder. Hah~

**The-Mrning-Star: **totally poor Aida. He can't be any more miserable. Lol.

**KL:** ^_^

THANKS for your comments guys.  
So Long.


	3. Third Part

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._T.E.N.**

* * *

"Wait... It hurts."

"It's okay.."

"I said stop.. It really hurts."

"Almost there, Asuka.."

"AHHHHH!"

Shinji immediately stopped, without releasing her left hand he covered her mouth with his free hand. A deeply irritated Asuka pulled it away.

"What's that scream for?" He then took notice of her pained expression. She looked down and he followed. "Oh..."

"We've been walking for who knows how long, you kept on saying we're almost there. My feet hurts, dude. A LOT!"

"But we are.. dude."

Asuka pulled her hand free from his grasp, hard.

"Shut it! I'm not done talking! Who would looooove to be dragged by a certain someone while wearing these freaking high-heeled shoes? Are you nuts?" She exploded, both hands on her hips.

"I'm not, didn't I tell you I'm Shinji?" He tried to lighten up her mood but it pissed the redhead even more.

"I can't believe this man..." Asuka groaned out of frustration. She bended down, removed her shoes and threw it at him with all might. Fortunate enough, neither of the two hit him. "I'm done. I'm going home." She's about to get a cab when Shinji pulled her.

"Hey hey hey... Sorry, okay?" Both his arms rested on her shoulders. Asuka was looking somewhere else, trying her best to avoid eye contact. "Please?"

"Then stop being an ass!" Asuka continued to avoid his gaze. Shinji moved his head closer to the direction she's looking but she turned hers to the other side. He moved his head again and she just repeated what she did a while ago. They did this for several times until annoyance grew on Asuka. She gave up and faced him, way too close.

"WHAAAAT?"

"Hate me that much huh."

"I DO!"

"The more you hate me, the more you'll love me."

"Huuuuuh?"

"Smooth. Very smooth." A guy said out of nowhere.

"Aren't you two done with the drama yet? Lucky, there's no innocent man involved this time." A female voice followed.

They were Kaworu and Misato, inside a black car. Misato tossed Asuka's pouch. "You forgot it at the resto. You're welcome. Gotta go. You two spend the hottest night, eveeer." Misato smirked.

"Keep em burning, love birds!" Kaworu added, playfully saluted and drove off.

"Crazy. Why do they keep on popping out of nowhere." Asuka was completely lost.

"That's one odd couple." Shinji picked up the pouch that was lying on the ground.

"They are?" She innocently asked as he handed her the pouch. Asuka checked her belongings and good thing nothing was missing. "Safe and sound." She looked at him. "What? I mean, they're a couple?"

"Yeeees?" He answered with a _why, you can't tell_ look. Asuka wore a mixed expression and just mouthed a long _Oh_. He smiled, sighed and out of blue patted Asuka's head which surprised the redhead.

"Go home. You've been through a lot. Time to get some beauty rest, you look really drained."

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._E.L.E.V.E.N.**

* * *

*Door Bell*

*Door Bell*

"Comiiiiing..." A running Hikari shouted. She twisted the knob and was greeted by an extremely exhausted Asuka. Hikari eyed her from head to toe, wondering what the hell happened. "Oh. My. Gorgeous. You are so fine before you left."

Her hair's kind of messed up, clothes strained, feet red and swollen, and she was trying to force a half-hearted smile. "Heeeeey..."

"Tough night, huh.." Hikari stepped aside to give way to her, closed the door and though she felt sorry for her friend, a smile was on her face thanking she's home safe.

Asuka dragged herself in the living room, dived her almost lifeless body in the sofa. "I couldn't wait to fill you in. Crazy night, way too much drama."

* * *

**start of flashback**

* * *

"Wow. You're finally letting me go. Thank you, mister." They were standing next to each other, waiting for a cab to pass by.

"Aren't you going to say parting is such a hard thing to do?"

"Hah! Why would I? I'm dying to go home."

"Don't die on me."

"Ehhhh.." She shot him a disgusted look. A cab suddenly pulled over. They exchanged goodbyes, Shinji saying something like _See you_ and Asuka answering back, _We'll see about that_.

* * *

**end of flashback**

* * *

"Hahaha!"

"That's really rude Hikari. You find all of that amusing? Thanks a lot." The redhead muttered in between sipping her hot chocolate.

"Come on, Asuka. That's twisted and... comical? So, in the end, it was a big failure. Therefore, I conclude, blind dates are just not for you. That is why, I want you to try something new. Well, it's not really new, new."

"Please, give me a break."

"It'll be fun. I swear to you."

"No. You said that was the last! THE LAST!"

"The last blind date, yes. But.. not the last date."

"Geez. Cut the crap. You're my best friend and i love you for taking the time to arrange things such as this and that but.. Why are you addicted in setting me up?"

"I just do. Hehe. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. I want you to try..."

"Hmmm?"

Asuka's patiently waiting for her to finish but Hikari's just grinning like a chesire cat with thoughts filled with only God and Hikari, of course, know what.

"What? Tell me!"

"See, you're interested."

"I'm not. I just hate it when you keep me hanging."

"Haha! Ok, ok. I want you to try, speed dati-"

"NO!"

"-ing. That's quite a fast answer gorgeous! This is so perfect for you."

"That's worse than a blind date!"

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._T.W.E.L.V.E.**

* * *

"This is unbelievable..."

Although totally against the idea, an irritated Asuka still finds herself inside a discotheque filled with cheesy decorations, more than 30 tables and almost full-packed with people.

"What is?"

A familiar voice caught her attention, someone came up behind her. _Don't friggin' tell me its..._

"Hi!"

The certain someone moved to face her and did it shock the hell out of Asuka. Out of all places, she didn't expect to meet him in this kind of venue and situation. She's way too confused and shocked to say anything. With eyes and lips wide open, she just stared back at the smirking man in front of her.

"Looking more beautiful. You never fail to impress me." The man studied her from head to toe, slightly nodding his head while absorbing her charm.

"Are you stalking me?" She innocently asked him.

"Your perception of me is getting worse, huh. No. I was fairly surprised to see a familiar face. Why do you keep on engaging in this kind of stuffs?" He said as they both started to walk further inside.

"And why you? Aren't you just being a stalker? Hhmmm?" Before he could answer the host spoke up, explained the mechanics and the speed dating then, started.

After several turns and convos, no one caught Asuka's interest even in the slightest. Then there goes their turn.

"Do we really have to do this again?" She's bored and dismayed. Shinji, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Hmm.. Name, please. Miss... number 25?" He said ignoring her statement.

"Whatever. I don't have a name." Asuka's completely not in the mood.

"Well. If that's the case. Can I call you.. mine?"

"Ulgk! Hahaha! That was so cheesy!" Surprisingly, he managed to lighten up her mood.

"Bet you couldn't top that."

"Hey! Are you challenging me, mister?"

"Show me."

"Hmmm. Aha! Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"Haha! That was good." The two continued their cheesy lines battle.

"How about this. Asuka, are you a shit?"

"What the hell! Haha. Why?"

"Because I don't want to play with your feelings."

"But you do."

"Wa! No, I'm not."

"If I'm a shit, then you must be the toilet bowl."

"Maybe. Hehe. And why is that my lady? I mean, my pretty shit? Hahahaha. This is just way too funny."

"Shut up. Haha. Well, because I think I'm falling for you."

"You mean it?"

*Buzzer*

"Ok. Times up. Next set."

Asuka stood up first. Suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed of what she said. Shinji's serious gaze just made her more uncomfortable. Other than that, she felt great than before.

"Uhmm.. See you.. I guess." She shyly waved him goodbye, slightly bowed. A hand grasped her wrist.

"Let's get out of here."

"Ehhh? Where are you taking me? Is okay to leave early? First, you're stalking me. Now, you're kidnapping me?" It may sound like she didn't like the idea but she's enjoying herself. She's short tempered and when she snaps, it's crazy uncontrollable. But somehow he does things that lessen her bad mood and hot temper. He's her complete opposite. He may be eccentric and blunt but he seemed calm and chill. Then she remembered him during her blind date. _Maybe not always. He has a dark side._

"Zombie outbreak."

"Say what?"

_Good thing I didn't wear high heels!_

Indeed.

* * *

**t.b.c.**

**A/N: This is pretty short. Sorry for that. Next one is going to be longer. ^_^**

Thank you guys for your words of encouragement, I appreciate them a lot. Let's all have a great day.


	4. Fourth Part

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._T.H.I.R.T.E.E.N.**

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! SHINJIIIIIIIII!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No touching! I'm gonna kill the freakin' biatch out of you!"

"Damn. Asuka. Chill out. They ain't gonna hurt you."

"HUUUUUH! You psycho! You want me to chill? You think I'm enjoying this? I didn't know you're REALLY taking me in a zombie outbreak. I mean, seriously!"

"I always mean what I say. Admit it, its quite fun."

"Hell is this fun! I swear, if some of these crazy zombies touch me... I don't know what I might do."

**Start of Flashback**

"What is this place?"

"I told you, we're going to a zombie outbreak."

"Uhm. Oookay. So. Where's the zombies?"

She's completely clueless as to what's happening but still, she continued to follow his lead when Shinji entered an old building. Asuka unconsciously scanned the whole area. The place is really big, old, dusty and a bit dark. Suddenly she felt anxious, the place gives off a dark aura and she's not liking it. She hates these kind of things but of course, like she would show her weakness to him, that's so not her. She hugged herself, the cold enveloped her whole body. Shinji noticed it at the corner of his eye and he was, no doubt, loving the reaction.

"Is this place safe?" She softly asked him while her eyes were busy scanning the old building. He intentionally didn't respond and that just tightened her tension and uneasiness. Mindlessly biting her lower lip, Asuka walked a bit faster to catch up with his pace and to close their small distance.

"You cold?"

"No, i'm good."

_For now. Later, i'm not sure._

Shinji stopped in front of a large door, about double the size of a human being. She looked over his shoulder and saw something that made her cringed. The knob design of the door is a demon head with large horns and long fangs.

"Wait." Just when Shinji's about to turn the knob, our Asuka grabbed his wrist. "What's behind that door?"

Shinji softly smirked in a split second before he faced her with a serious expression. "We'll know once we open this door." Asuka continued to wear her straight-face look but gulped real hard, and she might've done it unknowingly but Shinji didn't fail to notice it and he was trying real hard to hold back his laughter.

_So, she hates these kind of things. Interesting._

"There's just... I don't know. I think I have a bad feeling about that door. What if, a zombie attacks us or something? Because I won't have second thoughts, i'll punch it. With all my might. Really." Asuka was obviously taking it seriously and he was savouring the moment, he finds it adorable.

"Hm. Looks like our little Asuka is getting scaaaaared."

"NO! I'm... I am.. just being cautious. Yes! Because.. I don't wanna hurt someone." She clearly wanted to cover her fear in front of him but her actions showed otherwise. Her right hand was touching the back of her neck, her eyes were so busy checking out the area and she's standing way too stiff. Shinji couldn't finally hold it back and laughedit all out. "You. Are really scared? Aren't you?" He said in between laughters.

Asuka sighed heavily but didn't answer him. "We're not going to... join an occult or something? Tell me you aren't going to offer me as a sacrifice."

"Whoa. Hold it right there. Haha. This is no Jennifer's body you silly. Come. This'll be fun."

"I don't think this is going to be something that I will enjoy. Can we just, you know, go somewhere else but here." Shinji held her hand but she pulled it away from his grasp. She's not really comfortable with the place and the dark aura it omits. "There's something wrong in this place. I feel like bad things are about to happen? I don't know what i'm talking about, actually. He he he." She continued and laughed grimmly which only added amusement to the man she's with.

"Asuka. This is going to be a cool experience, an unforgettable one too. You're with me, everything's fine." He playfully patted her head to give her assurance. Asuka nudged him.

"Don't treat me like a child!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine. Let's do this."

"That's my girl."

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._F.O.U.R.T.E.E.N.**

* * *

"Wow. Never thought a lot of people will participate this year."

Behind the enormous door is a huge room filled with people in lines. Asuka felt more at ease knowing that it wasn't an occult after all. Just when she's calmed, her eyes caught a dark hallway which leads to who knows where. She quickly ignored it and went to ask Shinji various questions to erase the strange idea she's planted her mind regarding the dark hallway.

"So, you've been in this before?"

"Yes. Twice and the second I actually won."

_Won?_

Seeing the puzzlement in her face, Shinji explained everything.

"This is a contest. Run for our lives the zombies are coming type. The first one was held inside a carnival while the second one where I won was in a track field. This year, they decided to take it inside a creepy building. Well, here. Basically, to be able to join you have to take reservations online. My sister's supposed to go with me but she forgot that she has other plans for today and ditched me just when I already reserved her a spot. That was very unfortunate because I really don't want to go solo this time but you're now with me, that's awesome news. Hehe. So, after that they will give you a designated wave number and time. I got the last wave, so we'll be running not until midnight."

"Hold it. What's this wave you're talking about? I'm kinda lost." She asked him, her whole attention fixed on him. Shinji went on while walking at the end of a line, Asuka followed suit.

"The waves are the turns in the whole event. Each wave is composed of 50 participants. There's a 30-minute interval in every wave. There's no time limit though, just as long as you finish the run, safe and sound. This is the important part, your life flags. We'll be given three red flags, tied in a strand which will be tied around our waist."

"Let me guess. The zombies are going after those flags?"

"Exactly. But, just those flags, they won't hurt you. And the participants too, we must not touch them or worse, use violence against them. There're hidden cameras around the building, if they caught you violating, automatic disqualification. There's a huge prize waiting for the winners, the surviving participants with the most red flags left and same goes to those zombies. They're normal people dressed as zombies but they're totally in character."

"Oh. So that's how it goes. All we need to do is to protect our flags and finish the course?" Shinji nodded with a sweet smile planted on his lips.

"We're going to register, get our life flags, wait for our turn and we're ready to kick some zombie asses. Wanna have a bet?" It's finallt their turn. The two registered their names, got a change of clothing which are a pair of running pants, loose shirt and some cheap sneakers, their life flags and patiently sat in a corner.

"What bet? And when and where are we going to change?" Asuka held up the loose shirt with the phrase Zombiefied by ZomBEASTs.

"You, later in that changing room. Me, right now. About the bet, the one with the less flags will grant the wish of the one with the most flags left." Shinji quickly changed into his running clothes ignoring Asuka's what the hell, oh my gosh, good heavens phrases.

"You crazy guy, what did you just do? You have no decency or whatsoever. Goodness gracious." Shinji just shrugged, Asuka went on.

"Tch. And. What if we both have the same amount of flags?" Because being a girl was tougher, she decided not to follow his lead in changing clothes in public and just changed her shoes instead.

"Then let's grant each other's wishes. Sounds good?" He looked around, checking if somebody had a good time watching his little show but was relieved people were busy minding their own business. He then sat beside her, watching her tie those sneakers.

"Okay. Whatever. You sure this is going to fun, hm?" She proceeded to tie her hair in high ponytail using her hanky.

"Yes ma'am. We'll have a blast."

**After a few hours**

"Are you guys ready for the last wave?"

*Insert Random Shouts, Yeeeahhh. Whooooh. RAWR!*

"All participants, brace yourselves. It is now time to enter the hallway of doom!"

*Random guy saying, The *censored* hallway of doom. This *censored* aint scaring the *censored* outta me. *Censored* this *censored*! *Censored* *censored*!*

"Man, that guy sure knows how to curse real good." Asuka sarcastically exclaimed. Shinji covered her ears with his hands.

"You don't need to hear those trash talks, my cheesy lines are the only worthy words that should enter these ears." While Asuka started throwing Shinji her personal curse words and Shinji visibly happy teasing her, the host continued with his countdown.

"Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._F.I.F.T.E.E.N.**

* * *

"Noooooooooooo!"

*Insert Random Zombie Sound. Rawr? Eeeerrrng? Growl?*

"Asuka! Here!"

"How many floors left?"

"11 more."

"Ugh. 11 more? Whew. Freakshow."

They went in one of the rooms at the 9th floor to rest for a while. They've been running for half an hour and tiredness started to engulf Asuka while Shinji's enthusiastic as ever.

"You are unbelievable, i'm a bit surprised." Asuka said between heavy breathing, sat down, wiped a sweat from her flushed face.

"No worries. I'll keep on surprising you, my lady." He walked up in front of her, clasped his lower shirt and used it to wipe away Asuka's facial sweat.

"What on earth are you doing? HEY!"

"Shhh. Good thing you don't wear make-up. Wipe here. And here. There we go." He grinned at a highly irritated Asuka who muttered _Moron_.

"Ready to get going?"

*Insert Random Zombie Sound out of the blue. Rawrrrr.. Grrrr... Waaarrrk?*

"Shinji. Is that your stomach? Are you hungry?"

"Ahhh.. Nope."

"Hahahahaha."

"That's a-"

"I know. Hahaha. I know." Asuka's froze in place whilst shaking her head, getting a lil paranoid.

"Don't panic Asuka." _Where is it._ _Where are you effin' zombie, common. There._ Shinji spotted the zombie a few steps away from their current position. "I saw it. He's not too far but not that near. If we run now, we'll make. After the count three, ok?" She responded by gently nodding her head. "One..."

*Uurrrr*

"Two.."

*Rrrrrr*

"THREE! ASUKA!"

"Nnnngggg!"

They managed to leave the room, hand in hand and once again running through the dark hallways of the 9th floor. There's no zombies around, much to their luck. Shinji checked every room but each one's locked. He's a bit worried Asuka might hyperventilate. He could feel she's trembling and her hand was cold. She started sweating again and she looked pale.

"Asuka? Do you want to stop now?"

She's breathing heavily. She could see it in his eyes, he's worried for her and that, in one way or another, calmed her. _Nothing of these is real, why am I taking this way too seriously? Asuka, get a hold of yourself._ She closed her eyes, breathed in as deep as she could.

"Let's keep going. I'll get used to it." She tightened her hold to his hand.

"Know what, I wanna kiss you right now."

"WHAT!"

"Smooch smooch smooch."

"Crap. Shinji, you pervert." Even though she's complaining , a relaxed and smiling Asuka playfully push Shinji's forehead away from her face. She's, by some means, thankful that he could make her feel a lot better during times when she feels a negative vibe is eating her.

"You don't have to be so shy about it, no one or should I say no zombie is looking."

"No way! Let's just continue running. Enough with your cheesiness already."

"Okay, okay. I know it makes your heart flutter, you can't handle it. Hahahaha."

"HAHA! Shut up!" She pushed him and he kind of tripped into someone's foot.

"Oops. Sorry dude."

"Shit! That's a fugly ugly zombie! Let's go!" Asuka grabbed him and they hurriedly ran away from the zombie, of course. They took the stairs and kept on running.

"Hahaha! Damn. Did I just apologize to a zombie?"

* * *

**B.L.I.N.D._D.A.T.E.**

**S.C.E.N.E._S.I.X.T.E.E.N.**

* * *

"16th floor and I'm dead tired. Carry me."

"MY pleasure." He fully extended his arms much to Asuka's amusement.

"Haha! Naaah, I kid."

"It's okay. Go on."

"I was just kidding." She pushed his arms down but Shinji held them up again, waving them in front of her.

"My mighty strong arms say they're waiting for you..."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Shinji's... mighty and strong arms."

The two continued their run together with other participants. Asuka thought of a tactic that helped them to get through. They decided to mixed-in with a group of female teenagers or friends, the zombies loved chasing them because they totally gone ballistic.

*Insert Random Zombie Growl*

*One teen shouting, kyaa kyaa, no no, ahh ahh*

*Other teen pushing her friend, _Here! She's tastier than me! Look! Those flabs... oh those flabs are top notch!_*

*Other teen playing tug-o-war _Dayum yow! That was my last flag right there! Give it back at once! I'll *censored* kill you, you son of a *censored*!_*

Not only did it help in diverting the attention of zombies away from them, it was also way too funny to watch the teenagers going nuts. Weariness started to win over their body, they decided to find a safe spot to take a break.

"Hahaha. That was cool." Shinji said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hehe. Yeah. Oh, kids these days." Asuka sat around the corner after looking around, checking if there's an unnecessary sounds and movements that might signal there's a zombie somewhere near. Seeing there was none, she relaxed, stretched out and leaned against the wall. She then noticed a pair of eyes fixed at her. "What?"

Shinji's intently staring down at her with a goofy smile on his face. "You've calmed down and I think you're now enjoying yourself."

"Sure do. Though I must admit, its really exhausting." Asuka responded while wondering why he sat pretty far from her.

"I smell crap. I wanted to be near you so badly but not when i'm all sweaty. Hehe." Even though he was smiling just like when he's fooling around, she could somewhat sense that he's being serious and it made her a bit happy. He, who does a good amount of bizarre things is actually caring and the small gesture painted a soft smile on her lips.

"Its okay. I'm on the same boat, anyway."

"You're not. Your sweat is the best scent in the whole wide world. No, no, in the whole universe actually."

_Here we go again._

"Haha. What are you saying, you crazy. If you don't want to-" Just before she could finish, Shinji stood up and sat beside her. Way too close. Asuka pinched her nose.

"Waaa- This is what i'm telling you. I'll just sit there."

He stood up was about to move back but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "I was just making fun of you, hahaha. Stay where you are."

"Okay, fine. If you wanted to be with me that much." Shinji grinned and earned a light punch from the redhead sitting beside him.

Minutes have passed and the two remained silent. Asuka decided to break the dead air.

"Why so quiet?"

"I'm savouring the scent of your sweat."

"Hahaha! Shut up. Come, let's finish this once and for all. Ready to kick some zombie ass?"

"That's prohibited is a big no, no."

"Not literally! Fine, let me rephrase it. Ready to.. uhm.. escape? Man, that sounded so boring. Know what, let's just go."

And with that the two headed to the 17th floor.

To continue escaping from zombies and making fun of teenagers, crazy teenagers.

"Asuka. I think i'm addicted to the scent of your sweat."

"Zip it Shinji."

"Seriously."

"Haha. Perv."

*Insert Random Zombie Sounds Feat. Crazy Teenage Screams*

* * *

**t.b.c.**

A/N: Thanks NapalmInTheRain and jack Daniels. Your reviews made my day. ^_^ And to those silent readers as well. Ahhhh... You guys make me happy. LOL. I've been in a Zombie Outbreak/Marathon myself and I must say, its one of my most tiring yet fun experience, ever.


End file.
